Arkeyan Twins: Slice of Life
by D.J. Scales
Summary: Rose and Sara give their newly adopted sister Maria a show about what their lives were like in Skylands strecthing back to their childhood and in the process strengthen the bonds between them. Meanwhile Kaos and Tchang Zu discuss Tchang Zu's plan on using Muir to destroy the JTeens. Takes place after Demon Mutate Saga Phantom1.
1. Evening Chat

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Skylanders Series. If I did then I would be making this into a movie right now or convincing Activition to restore Spyro the Dragon to its former glory. Please read, review, and enjoy.  
**

**The Arkeyan Twins: Slice of Life **

**Evening Chat**

14 year old Maria was enjoying her new life with Rose and Sara. It had been about three days since the former orphan was officially adopted by the Arkeyan Queens and she was now an Arkeyan Princess. Maria felt that she was living the dream life right now. She was currently inside the twin's mansion wearing a pink cowgirl vest, a brown cowboy hat, cowboy boots and a fuchsia and orange plaid shirt.

Maria however had decided to remove her pink cowgirl skirt and put it in the laundry room revealing that she was also wearing one of her new purple depends underwear as Rose and Sara told her that nobody could break into their mansion or spy on them thus giving the trio total privacy from the outside world at will. Stacey and her girl gang had already been dragged home by their parents as soon as the mansion had been cleaned for the day which was an hour ago so Maria had little to worry about. She was heading to her room when she heard Rose and Sara inside. She could hear them speaking to each other about something.

"Do you think Maria's going to like what we've done with her room?" Rose asked. "We did put a lot of thought into it for her and based it on what she likes."

"And we did have to ask a lot of personal questions in order to figure out what she's about," Sara replied, "But in the end she'll like remodel we made for her room. After all we did decide to do an Old West motif for her room and we're almost finished."

Maria had heard what the twins said and opened the door to her room and saw the twins were inside putting on the last finishing touches. She wasn't surprised as they were making up her room to fit her love of the American Old West and had given her a wardrobe with outfits inspired by that time period but what really surprised her was the fact that Rose and Sara were wearing nothing but t shirts yet Rose wore a pair of lose fitting shorts held together by string that would fall off as soon as the string was removed while Sara was wearing a short skirt that also was lose and held up by a string. The twins wore these simple outfits as they were putting the finishing touches on Maria's room and they wanted to show Maria that she had their support.

"Hello Maria." Rose said as she and Sara hugged Maria, "How was your day at school today?"

"It was okay," Maria replied as she hugged Rose before feeling something soft "School is getting better though but did you hear about Dr Robert Muir?"

"How could we not." Sara said as she was already making up the bed, "Eon showed us the vision of what happened lately. That guy is a creep trying to stalk Colleen but here's the scary part."

"What's scarier than that?" the newly crowned Arkeyan Princess asked. "I can't imagine anything scarier than a stalker."

"The guy actually believes in magic," Rose said, "And he understands the connection between science and sorcery even though he's a chemistry teacher and wants to experiment with the Demon Chi."

"That sounds a lot like the Arkeyans." Maria replied, "And I thought he was scary enough before."

"Oh by the way Maria did you see what we did to your room yet?" Sara asked as she and Rose showed Maria her room.

The room had the standard comforts such as a bed that the twins had enchanted so it would be big enough for the three of them to sleep in incase Maria got nightmares, a desk that had desktop computer loaded with the latest antivirus software and the strongest internet connection in the world and a Laptop computer and docking station so that Maria could do her homework from her laptop and send it to the desktop from the docking station, The twins also put in a and a bookshelf for books and DVDs but the twins added a few other touches to the room. Rose and Sara also put in a Flat Screen Television on the far end of the room so maria could watch all of her favorite shows and learn about new shows. Basically the twins had made Maria's room fit for a Cowgirl Arkeyan Princess.

"I love what you've done to my room." Maria said as she went to hug the twins again and she still noticed the soft feeling near the twins' waists. "This is the best thing that's ever happened to me and this is second only to being your new little sister."

"In the meantime Maria let's talk about something else," Sara suggested as the trio sat on Maria's bed. "Like how you're getting used to wearing your new depends."

"They're the most comfortable things I've ever worn," Maria said as she sat between Rose and Sara on the bed. Thanks to the new depends my weak bladder problem is becoming less of an issue."

"We're glad to hear it Maria," Rose spoke, "And we enchanted them so that they won't leak but they still feel wet though. We also did the same with your diapers."

Maria nodded at that as she needed a way to know when to change her diapers or depends. The Hispanic girl was about to ask another question but she heard a faint hiss in the room. It sounded like somebody was urinating. Maria checked her depend to and found that she didn't wet it again otherwise she would've felt it which left two other people.

"Rose, Sara?" she asked.

"Yes Maria?" Rose asked casually. "You had another question for us?"

"Did you two just urinate?" Maria asked, "And wet the bed?"

"Yes we let nature take its course Maria." Sara said, "And no we didn't wet the bed."

"How could you have done that?" Maria questioned, "I'm the only one here wearing depends."

"Rather than just tell you we'll show you." Rose said as she and Sara got up and faced Maria. "Actions speak louder than words after all."

"I hope you're ready for this." Sara said, "We want you to know that we mean well and we're here to help you."

Maria nodded as Rose removed the string holding up her shorts and Sara removed the string holding her skirt letting them both fall to the floor. Maria then saw that Rose and Sara's curves also applied to their large beautiful asses but what really caught her attention was the depends underwear that they were wearing but they were color coded to match their hair streaks and t shirts.

"Why are you two wearing depends?" Maria asked seeing her sisters wearing protective underwear.

"We figured that even with the new protective underwear and diapers to help with your weak bladder problem there would still be some confidence issues." Sara explained showing off her red protective underwear. "So Rose and I decided to wear depends with you."

"This is our way of showing that no matter what you have our support," Rose said showing off her blue protective underwear, "And that we have your back. After all you're our sister now and we're going to treat you as such."

Maria was speechless at first but then she gave her sisters a hug. She was touched by the lengths her newly adoptive older sisters would go to help her. She was nearly speechless for a few moments.

"So do you want to see more of our childhood Maria?" Rose asked.

"How can I?" Maria questioned, "Those are memories."

"True but we can enchant the television and show you what our lives were like." Sara said, "This will give you a chance to get to know me and Rose better."

Maria liked the idea and on cue the three of them sat back on the bed and prepared to watch memories of Rose and Sara's past.


	2. Memory Lane

**Memory Lane **

Rose, Sara, and Maria were in Maria's bedroom getting ready for movie night. It was a Friday and they decided to spend the night watching movies. The movies Rose and Sara were going to show Maria were actually the memories of their lives in Skylands and on Earth. Maria was currently getting comfortable as she reclined back on the bed between her big sisters. She currently had her vest, hat and boots off and was sitting between Rose and Sara. Rose and Sara enchanted the bed so that it could be a recliner as well and allow for maximum comfort and let them spread their legs so they wouldn't feel so stiff.

"So Maria, are you ready to see our memories?" Rose asked. She had her legs spread open so she could show off her blue depends underwear and she still had on her blue t shirt. "This is going to be a great movie night for us."

"I'm ready to see your memories." Maria answered letting her purple depends underwear show, "I still can't believe I'm actually getting this chance. Couldn't you have just told me?"

"We could've told you Maria but it wouldn't have been the same." Sara replied spreading her legs to show off her red depends underwear and wearing her red t shirt. "Besides Rose and I probably might have missed a couple of small details."

"But wouldn't the story have been accurate?" Maria questioned confused, "I mean you do know most of the story right?"

"Perhaps you're right Maria," Rose said, "But we want to be as truthful about our past as possible."

"So we figure that instead of telling you we'll show you." Sara said, "Are you ready?"

"I'm ready to see your memories." Maria said, "But can I choose the first memory?"

"Of course you can dear." Sara said "Just pick the memory you want to see and we'll go from there."

"Then I'd like to see the memory of how you two arrived at what is now the Ruins." Maria asked, remembering that the twins told her they lived in Eon's temple which was in ruins thanks to Kaos and the Hydra. "I want to see how you got there."

"Excellent choice," Rose praised, "That memory is a special one for me and Sara. We should make ourselves comfortable for the memory viewing."

Maria nodded and all three of them laid back on the bed enchanted to have a recliner form in it and spread their legs to get comfortable as the big flat screen TV flickered to life.

_Skylands Eon's Temple 19 Years ago: _

The scene shifts to Eon's Temple 19 years ago. It was a dark stormy night in Skylands. The Core of Light was enriching the world and holding the Darkness at bay but the sun and moon still rose and fell and with it day and night occurred in Skylands as well as on Earth.

Currently a cloaked figure was making its way to the temple holding two baskets. The figure was careful to handle the baskets gently and their precious cargo while battling against the wind and rain.

'I do hope the little ones in these baskets will be okay. Their parents died in a battle a week after they were born. I hope they'll live good lives and return to help' The cloaked figure thought getting closer to Eon's Temple, 'The Arkeyan Sorcerer Priests did say that these two are the ones who can save Skylands and help reform the Arkeyan Robot Empire and unite it with the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire so the two Arkeyan Empires will become one.'

The figure then arrived at the door of the temple being careful to set them down on the door steps before knocking on the door trying to get the owner's attention.

Meanwhile on the inside of the Temple, Master Eon was studying the ancient Arkeyan Scrolls going over information of the Arkeyan Robot Empire and the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire. He was a wise portal master but he knew that it was only a matter of time before the darkness would come. He had managed to hold back Kaos' Last attempt to use it but he grew worried knowing that with age he was growing weaker. Before he could muse on what to do a mole wearing glasses and a green jacket with books in a brown back pack appeared.

"Master Eon." Hugo said, "There's somebody at the door. They're asking for you. Shall I tell them you'll speak with them?"

"Thank you for telling me this Hugo." Eon replied, "We had best see who is out there. They must have a good reason to be out in this kind of weather."

Eon and Hugo then made their way to the front door and they saw the two baskets on the floor and the cloaked figure standing between them. The figure then saw that it was master Eon and Hugo and removed the cloak revealing a woman around age 32. She wore traditional Sorceress Robes and had long black hair, and green eyes.

"Hello friends," the Sorceress greeted, "Many thanks for letting me in on such short notice."

"That's quite alright but what brings you here Adinda?" Eon asked, "You or one of the other Arkeyan Sorcerers usually pays a visit it's during the day or in good weather."

"Eon's right Adinda, good weather or daytime visits usually mean that you and the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire have good news." Hugo replied, "But the fact that you're here in bad weather or at night means that the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire has bad news to bring us."

"You guessed right Hugo." Adinda said, "I'm afraid we Arkeyans have bad news to bring. We can sense that Kaos and the Darkness are getting ready to make their move."

"Kaos?" Hugo gasped, "I thought Eon banished him years ago."

"He did but we Arkeyans can sense that he's been training and growing stronger." Adinda said, "And we also know that with Eon here as the last portal master it's only a matter of time before Skylands falls."

"This is terrible," Hugo said nearly panicking, "What are we going to do?"

"Calm yourself Hugo." Eon said as the trio could then see that the weather was clearing up. "I'm sure that Adinda here brings us good news as well."

Hugo looked up at the sky and saw that the storm was passing and the night sky was now visible again which meant that there is some good news as well.

"It's kind of fascinating how the Arkeyans can time their visits to us depending on the weather," Hugo said, "That's scary and yet simple at the same time."

"Well that's one of our talents but I also bring good news." Adinda replied, "Fortunately we believe that we have found two portal masters that can help protect Skylands from Kaos."

"You did?" Eon asked curiously, "You are aware that portal masters have to be born with the talent to wield a portal and that neither a sea of gold nor royal blood makes one a portal master."

"Yes I'm aware of that but I believe that these two can help out." Adinda replied as she then gestured to the two baskets she had placed on the ground.

Eon and Hugo looked inside the baskets and there sleeping in side were twin infants that had a look of innocence on them. The one in the red basket was wrapped up in a red and white blanket. The name on the red basket said Sara. Eon and Hugo could sense that she was affiliated with the sun and the light before observing the other basket. The other infant in the basket was wrapped up in a blue and black blanket. The blue basket had the name Rose on it and Eon and Hugo could then sense that this infant had a great connection to the moon and the darkness before the two looked up at Adinda.

"I sense great potential in these two but I take it that there's something else you're not telling us." Eon said to Adinda.

"I also forgot to mention that their birth parents were the Arkeyan Sorcerer King and Queen." Adinda said, "They died in battle a week after the twins were born."

"Well that would explain why you had the sense to bring them here." Hugo said, "If Kaos were to find out that the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire's leaders were dead then he could take the twins and raise them to do his bidding."

"Hopefully you can train and protect them long enough for them to inherit the Arkeyan Throne." Adinda said, "We already know what happened the last time the Arkeyans ruled Skylands."

Eon and Hugo did know and they certainly didn't want to bring up that dark time. Adinda then handed the baskets to Eon and Hugo before she went to leave.

"Promise me that you'll raise them as best as you can." Adinda said, "Hopefully they'll grow up to be fine young women."

"We'll do what we can Adinda." Eon replied as Adinda nodded and vanished in a flash of light.

"Eon, are you sure that we're doing the right thing?" Hugo asked. "Giving these two girls is going to be tough."

"I understand Hugo but if what Adinda suspects is true then they might be our only hope." Eon said as the twin infants started stirring. "Adinda is the head Arkeyan Sorceress Priest for a Reason and she and the other Priests are doing what they can to keep the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire from falling into the hands of evil."

The two infants then opened their eyes and saw that they were in a different place. They Eon and Hugo looking down on them curiously and they had the looks that they were nice.

"I think they're going to say something." Hugo said interested, "perhaps it'll be something good."

The twins babbled for a bit before the sounds of urinating could be heard. After a few minutes Eon and Hugo could see that the twins had wet their blankets.

"I think that would be their way of telling us that they need to be changed." Eon said and with that the two of them began to head inside the temple to change the twins just as the Sun started rising.

_Earth, San Francisco, Maria, Rose, and Sara's Mansion, the Present Day: _

The Arkeyan Sisters watched that memory. To say that Maria was enlightened would be an understatement.

"So you two were born into royalty and you were destined to be portal masters?" Maria said, "Wow you two looked so cute as infants."

"Yeah we know." Sara smiled, "And we were so innocent."

"That was a good memory." Maria said, "And now I know where you came from."

"Thanks for the compliment Maria." Rose spoke kindly.

"So I'd like to see another memory of your past." Maria said wanting to see one of more of Rose and Sara's past. "But first I think we all need to change."

The twins chuckled at that comment as all three of them saw that they had peed their protective underwear. It was wet and getting uncomfortable to sit in them.

"Yeah let's get out of these wet things." Rose said pointing at the soaked depends, "We can then set up some snacks for the rest of movie night after that."

"I agree to that one." Sara spoke up, "Let's get to the bathroom and from there we'll go to the kitchen."

Maria liked that idea as the trio headed to the bathroom to get changed and prepare for the rest of movie night.


	3. An Old Foe Returns

**An Old Foe Returns**

While Maria, Rose, and Sara were preparing for the rest of movie night evil was brewing in Avalon. Kaos and Tchang Zu were discussing and evaluating all their past attempts to destroy the JTeens and the Arkeyan Sorceress Queens.

"Even though we manage to do a great job beating the Arkeyans and the JTeens they still come back stronger than ever," Kaos said, "At least the Darkness gave them the most trouble."

"That's true but the Core of Light was the only thing that stopped the Darkness." Tchang Zu countered, "Fortunately Earth has no such machine as the core of light."

"Meaning we can shroud all of Earth and Avalon and enslave the entire population." Kaos said, "I like that idea. All we need are some Shadowkhan and we're in business."

A loud rumbling was heard across the lands before the sounds of sinister laughter were heard in the process.

"Kaos have you been messing with the powers of the darkness again?" Tchang Zu bellowed.

"That wasn't me." Kaos yelled back, "I don't have a portal and my flying fortress was destroyed by those blasted Portal Masters."

"That would be me you chickens." A fearsome voice bellowed causing Tchang Zu and Kaos to look around.

"Who dares call me a Chicken," Tchang Zu roared, "Show yourself!"

"With great pleasure." The voice said as the clouds parted revealing a sinister giant floating head with glowing white eyes. "Behold my power."

Kaos thought for a moment seeing the giant floating head before remembering something.

"Wait I remember you," The evil portal master said. "You're Hektore."

"Hektore?" Tchang Zu asked, "Who is this guy?"

"Hektore's a fearsome invader from the outlands. When the darkness arrived at the Radiant Islands, Home of the Mystic Seekers Hektore was also brought there as well." Kaos explained, "And first thing he did was use the darkness to enslave the Seekers and forced them to create the Dark Mirror. But I thought the Arkeyan Twins destroyed him."

"That's correct and those blasted twins thought they destroyed me." Hektore bellowed, "But since they used Arkeyan power they only banished me to another world."

"And that explains why you're here." Kaos said, "So what's the plan?"

"I plan to overthrow Xua Wing, take over Avalon and enslave all of Skylands." Hektore boomed with sinister laughter.

"Why don't you join us Hektore?" Tchang Zu suggested, "Together we can accomplish all of those goals."

"And what's in it for me?" Hektore questioned, "How do I know you won't betray me?"

"It's simple really," Kaos said. "If we work together we can rule the entire universe, you'd get the power of the Radiant Islands and the Earth, I'd take over all of Skylands and Tchang Zu gets Avalon."

Hektore thought about that offer for a few minutes before making his decision.

"Kaos, Tchang Zu," Hektore said, "You have a deal."

The three villains then laughed sinisterly as they made plans to take over Avalon but not before having another conversation.

"So now that we've got that issue settled there's one more thing we need to talk about." Kaos said before Turning to the Thunder Demon and yelling, "Tchang Zu, what the hell were you thinking making a deal with Robert Muir?"

"He wants to gain the power of my brothers and sisters and use them to win over that mouthy water kid." Tchang Zu said, "In exchange he'll eliminate that half breed nephew of mine."

"Why don't we just blast those pests already?" Hektore retorted, "That should do the trick. The three of us could easily demolish them."

"Hello," Kaos said, "Tchang Zu wants to try and avoid having suspicion thrown on him but a direct attack from you would work."

"Kaos is right,' Tchang Zu said, "In case Robert Muir does foul this up you could always attack directly and make them think you're working alone."

"Very well then I'll wait till the time is right and no later. Soon I'll show this world what I can really do." Hektore boomed and then the villainous trio then began laughing loudly as they formulated their plans.

Rose and Sara meanwhile were discussing what they thought about recent events. They were wearing long T shirts that came down to their mid thighs and were prepping food for the movie night as Maria was still in the bathroom.

"Do you really think that we did the right thing telling Tori about what we think about Stacey?" Sara asked, "I'm not saying that I have second thoughts but do you think that we were too brutal?"

"No I don't sis," Rose said, "Tori needed to hear brutal honesty. We don't mess around. On the other hand I hate leaving Maria in high school alone with that brat Stacey and I'd love more than anything to unleash the full weight of the Arkeyan Empire on her."

"So do I sis," Sara said, "But at least we got to give Section 13 some of the Green Glowing Goo and the Quicksilver. They'll be able to make great use of it."

"Again that is also true sis," Rose said, "But for now we should continue movie night. There's one memory in particular I want to show Maria. It involves the time we made a rats nest."

"And we sent that to Sophie in the process." Sara giggled, "Just like we also told Sophie, Colleen, Cody, Chrissie, and Hsi Wu that Stacey and her girl gang are broke for the year and their spending money is all ours now. We should show that memory to Maria and get a picture of the after math and send it to Sophie."

"Yet we didn't tell Ice and Drago yet." Rose reminded, "But something tells me that we won't need to. After all we did tell the other JTeens that if we didn't tell the others about Stacey and her girl gang's punishment then they'd tell them for us."

Sara remembered that as she and Rose finished making the food for the night and they headed back upstairs to continue movie night.


	4. Toddler Trouble

**Toddler Trouble **

Rose and Sara had returned to Maria's room with the food for the rest of movie night. They found Maria sitting in the middle of the bed with a purple t shirt and purple diapers enchanted to feel like she was wearing silk on her skin. Maria then saw the food the twins had prepared and she was growing hungry.

"Is all that food going to be for movie night?" Maria asked as she had her eye on the Buffalo wings. "I'm getting a bit hungry."

"Yes it is Maria." Rose said, "We want your first movie night with us to be perfect."

"So we prepared some foods you'd find in an English pub." Sara said, "And Rose and I are ready to show you another of our memories."

"So can we see the memory yet?" Maria asked, "I would really like to learn more about your past."

Rose and Sara smiled at that and on cue they snapped their fingers and as if by magic their t shirts changed and grew shorter revealing that the twins were now wearing blue and red diapers respectively. The twins then sat on either side of Maria as the three of them had trays in front of them making the bed feel a dinner theater.

"I take it that you two are committed to wearing diapers with me at night?" Maria asked to which the twins nodded, "So are we ready to see the next memory?"

"Yes we are Maria," Sara said passing Maria some of the fish and chips. "And this memory is an interesting one indeed."

"How so?" Maria asked.

"Let's just say that when you see it you'll be very surprised." Rose said as the trio got comfortable for the memory to play.

_Skylands Eon's Temple 17 years ago: _

The scene shifts to a sunny day in Skylands. Currently Eon was outside standing in front of the Core of Light with Hugo by his side. They were watching the two year old twin sisters Rose and Sara. The twin infants were only in their diapers with Rose wearing a blue diaper and Sara wearing a red diaper. The twins were just learning how to walk.

So far Rose and Sara were having a few failures but they were practicing by grabbing on the edge of the green dome. As for learning how to talk they were getting the hang of it with basic speaking but still had a bit to learn. Hugo and Eon were having a conversation about introducing them to the Skylanders.

"Master Eon, are you sure that now is the time to introduce them to the Skylanders?" Hugo asked. The mole was worried that the twin infants would be traumatized by their presence especially by the undead Skylanders. "I'm a bit worried they could be mentally scarred for life by some of them at this age."

"I understand Hugo and I'm well aware that some of the Skylanders might be a little intimidating. Especially the Undead Skylanders," Eon spoke, "That is why I sent all but the Dragon Skylanders on patrol today."

"Oh that's a good thing for a moment I thought that the meeting was going to be…" Hugo said before catching himself, "Wait when you said all the Dragon Skylanders are you talking about Cynder as well? You do remember what she did under Malefor's influence right?"

"Yes Hugo I remember what Cynder did," Eon said, "However as the least intimidating of the Undead Skylanders she should help ease Rose and Sara into getting used to the other Undead Skylanders."

"Is that the only reason?" Hugo asked.

"That and because I didn't want to risk Chop Chop or Ghost Roaster giving them nightmares." Eon said, "Rose and Sara can get quite loud whenever they have nightmares."

Hugo knew all too well how loud the twins could cry when they had nightmares. Soon Hugo and Eon could hear footsteps approaching the twins.

"Master Eon the Dragons are here." Hugo said as they saw the dragon's approach the twins. "Shall we go introduce them?"

"I think they're already covering that nicely." Eon said as they could see the Dragons introducing themselves to the twins.

With the twins they could see nine different dragons approaching them. The first was a purple dragon with orange wings and a tan stomach and orange horns on his head. This was Spyro and he was a Dragon of the Magic element. He could wield all the elements as a purple dragon but mainly mastered fire.

The second was a violet colored dragon with six horns on her head. She had a serious personality to her and she looked like she had wicked powers. This was Cynder Dragon of the Undead Element and the former henchman of the Dark Master, Malefor.

The third dragon resembled a brown dinosaur with rock hard skin and a mace for a tail. This was bash and while he couldn't fly he was very brave and loyal as a Dragon of the Earth Element.

The fourth dragon resembled a large blue gecko wearing a diver's suit and an oxygen tank. This was Zap and as the Dragon of the Water Element he was very slippery and quick but he was a good dragon who fought for what was right.

The Fifth looked like a red and orange Phoenix/Dragon hybrid that could spit fire and torch anything evil in his path. This was Sunburn and he mastered the art of teleporting through the flames to defeat his enemies in addition to his flame breath.

The sixth dragon was gray and had a unicorn horn on her head and she could shoot rainbows and clouds. This was Whirlwind, a Unicorn/Dragon Hybrid and and Dragon of the Wind Element. While other dragons may have been jealous of her beauty and unicorns may have been jealous of her ability to fly Whirlwind protected both with great compassion

The seventh dragon looked like he was raised among plants as his powers pertained to using watermelons and sun blast as energy. This was Camo, Dragon of the Life Element and he had a great respect for all living things, plants and animals included.

The eighth dragon was wearing a mechanical suit assembled from the tech of an ancient civilization called the Arkeyans which ironically was the same civilization that Rose and Sara were from. This was Drobot, Dragon of the Tech Element and he was a genius considering he created the suit he wears that let him fire blasts from his eye lenses and his wings.

The Ninth dragon was a bit of a mystery to the others, considering the dragon looked feminine and had the symbol of the Earth Element upon her chest. Her wings were made of beautiful crystals and her tail was sharp and pointed like a scorpion. Her name was Flashwing and she was friends to the other Skylanders even Bash whom she apologized for attacking the day she arrived in Skylands via meteor.

The twin infants looked at the dragons expectantly as they all stood there waiting for something. Then the infants began walking towards the dragons slowly at first and fell down for a moment before getting back up and embracing the dragons petting them gently.

"Look Eon," Hugo pointed as they saw the introductions going nicely, "I think they like the dragons. You were right Eon, having the dragon Skylanders stick around was the best choice."

"And I understand your concerns as well Hugo," Eon replied as the Dragon Skylanders introduced themselves to the twins while the twins, "The Dragons are taking to the twins nicely."

The meeting was going wonderfully until a loud booming laughter appeared in the horizon. Eon, Hugo, and the Dragon Skylanders knew what that meant but the twins were confused since they didn't hear it before.

"Kaos," Eon said gravely knowing that laugh anywhere. "He's here."

"But where is he?" Hugo asked, "He could be anywhere."

The Twins were still petting the Dragon Skylanders and in turn the Dragon Skylanders were nuzzling them and as if on cue a green light form around the twins before it pulled them upwards. The Dragons thought it was the twins since they were already told of their heritage and their magic but when they saw the twins disappear before their eyes they knew that this wasn't a magic trick.

"Guys Kaos has appeared and kidnapped Rose and Sara." Spyro called.

"We figured that out Spyro," Bash commented, "He used a tractor beam to do it."

"And something tells me that he's probably not done with Rose and Sara yet." Sunburn said, "Who knows what he could be up to by now."

Eon and Hugo walked over to the Dragons as they all continued chatting about what just happened. The tone and looks in the Dragon Skylanders pretty much said it all.

"As you're aware Kaos has kidnapped Rose and Sara." Eon said, "But there is still some glimmer of hope. We can still rescue them."

"But how will we find them?" Cynder asked, "They could be anywhere thanks to Kaos."

"Something tells me that Kaos might have bitten off a bit more than he could chew." Eon said with a ghost of a smile and on cue a foul stench began to drift their way.

"Egad what is that hideous odor?" Hugo commented before smelling it a bit, "Wait a minute that's Rose and Sara's hideous odor. That only happens when they've soiled their diapers."

"That odor stinks." Flashwing commented, "And it smells worse than Kaos."

"And that guy smells bad," Zap said, "Hey wait a minute perhaps this can help us."

"And what do yo expect us to do Zap?" Camo asked, "Follow our noses to the smell?"

"Exactly," Zap retorted, "The Smell should lead us to Rose and Sara."

"Okay so we have a plan." Hugo said, "But in case you forgot some of you can't fly."

"Not to worry Hugo I have a plan in motion." Eon said as he explained his plan to Hugo and the Dragon Skylanders.

Meanwhile Kaos had parked his flying fortress on island and needless to say the place stunk to high heaven even with all the doors and windows open. Kaos and Glumshanks were having problems of their own as the twin infants were giving them a hard time. So far they puked on the duo covering them in infant vomit, they pooped their diapers leaving the aforementioned stench in the area forcing Kaos to open all the windows to his flying fortress and leaving the evil portal master and his butler to try and change the twins' diapers only for them to get peed on in the process.

"Glumshanks!" Kaos yelled, "Where are those two little terrors?"

Glumshanks looked all over for the twins and he found them, "Sir I think you should see this." The butler troll called.

"Did you find the… oh no." Kaos bellowed before turning to see the infants naked and sanding near the tractor beam. "No not there not there!"

The twins peed on the tractor beam controls causing them to short circuit and fried the entire machine. On cue the sound of a bomb going off could be heard but surprisingly the twins remained unharmed while Kaos and Glumshanks looked gassed out.

Meanwhile the Dragon Skylanders were flying to the location of Kaos' Flying Fortress well it was mostly, Spyro, Sunburn, Cynder, Drobot, Flashwing, and Whirlwind doing the flying, Camo, Bash and Zap were following them as they rode on Flavius' back. The Red Dragon Knight had agreed to take the dragons who couldn't fly to where Rose and Sara were being held as he was the only one big enough to carry them and somebody had to take the other wingless dragon Skylanders, that and somebody had to. They were following their noses to find the stench made by the twins when they did the number 2 and they were currently getting close as they had to hold their noses.

"Judging by how strong the smell is getting I'd say we're getting close." Flavius said having been informed of the situation, "But then again it could be something else."

"Trust us Flavius when we say this," Zap said from his spot on Flavius' back, "Hugo says that when Rose and Sara do a number 2 its worse than anything with Kaos' bad smell being right up there."

"And believe us." Camo said, "The smell was so bad I had to stay out in the sunlight for nearly a week so my leaves didn't die out."

Flavius didn't dare question that as the dragons continued flying till they found Kaos' Flying Fortress and Kaos and Glumshanks themselves outside at the front door looking a bit charred. Kaos could then see the Skylanders approaching and bellowed.

"Well well it's the Skylanders, Looking for a fight are they well I'll give them one," Kaos sneered as he summoned a giant ogre with a club, "Get them."

The ogre didn't need to be told twice and fired a boulder blast at the Dragons. The Dragons took to the skies and avoided each shot while trying to formulate a plan.

"So does anybody have a plan?" Sunburn asked as the dragons continued avoiding the boulders while firing attacks that didn't seem to do much to the ogre.

"Hit him hard and fast." Flavius suggested.

"Great idea only one problem," Whirlwind countered, "How do we do that without getting crushed."

"Well Bash, Zap, and I can't do much from here." Camo said pointing out that he, Zap, and Bash were still on Flavius back and they couldn't do much of anything from their present position.

"And Flavius can't land for us to get off his back without leaving himself exposed to an attack." Zap added.

"My sensors indicate that Bash could easily counter those boulders." Drobot retorted as he avoided a few flying boulders.

"But he would have to be on the ground to do that." Spyro reminded as Bash came up with an idea.

"Maybe not," Bash spoke up, "I've got a plan. Flavius use your tail and toss me into the ogre."

"Wait you want Flavius to toss you into the Ogre?" Cynder said, "That's crazy and dangerous."

"Cynder's right there must be another way." Flashwing added, "Surely we can think of something."

"Well unless somebody else here has a better idea then I'd like to hear it." Spyro spoke up taking the leadership role as the group continued dodging boulders.

The other dragons had no other ideas in mind and they pretty much gave Spyro a blank stare.

"Then it looks like we're going with Bash's plan." Drobot said as he pinpointed the exact location and gave Flavius the area where he had to hit.

"Flavius are you ready?" Bash asked as he prepared to put his plan into motion.

Flavius nodded as he readied his tail and once Bash was in his ball form the Earth Dragon rolled down Flavius' tail and just before he hit the tip the Red Dragon Knight launched him into the air before spinning around and tail whipping bash right into the ogre.

The Ogre of course summoned even more boulders and launched them at Bash but each attack failed thanks to Bash's new found speed. Soon the Ogre was struck on the head and toppled over as Bash in his ball form bounced back to Flavius.

"What's going on?" Kaos demanded, "Ogre destroy them!"

The ogre of course was wobbling on its legs and before Kaos could get out of the way the ogre tripped and fell towards him with its right hand knocking Kaos out cold and left only Glumshanks standing. The troll butler was soon surrounded by the Dragon Skylanders just as the twin infants came walking out still naked from Kaos and Glumshanks trying to change them only to get peed on.

"Take them please," Glumshanks pleaded, "Seriously just take them!"

The Dragon Skylanders didn't need to say anything else as the twins waddled over to Flavius and cuddled onto one of his legs. Then as if on cue magic appeared around them and the Dragons and they vanished into thin light just as Kaos was regaining consciousness.

"Glumshanks what happened?" Kaos asked, "Where are the twins?"

Glumshanks explained that the Dragon Skylanders took the twins away and much to the troll's surprise Kaos congratulated him but it was short lived as he then ordered Glumshanks to clean the entire flying fortress.

Meanwhile back at Eon's Temple the twins were bonding with the dragon Skylanders and cuddling them like puppies but not too hard. Flavius was considering returning to the Dragon's Peak but he didn't want to upset the twins so he decided to stick around. That and King Ramses would understand the situation. Eon and Hugo were watching the moment with pride as they were standing just a few feet before the dragons.

"It is just as I told you Hugo." Eon said to his assistant, "Rose and Sara are going to be in good hands with the Skylanders."

"Especially if they happen to be Dragon Skylanders," Hugo pointed out noticing how close the twins were with dragons, "They really seem to like the dragons."

Almost on cue the twins urinated again only this time they did it on the ground instead of peeing in somebody's face. Fortunately the Dragons had given them room to do it.

"And of course it would seem that it's time for their nap." Hugo said pointing out that the twins were getting a bit sleepy.

"You are right Hugo," Eon said as he and Hugo walked up to the twin infants and gently picked them up. "And they could use a cleaning and a change as well."

Hugo didn't say anything else as he and Eon took the twins inside to get changed and get them down for their nap.

_Earth San Francisco, Maria, Rose and Sara's Mansion, the Present Day: _

Maria, Rose and Sara had enjoyed watching that last memory and the three of them were watching how much pain Kaos had endured.

"That was funny," Maria laughed, "I didn't know you two had that kind of talent at that age."

"Neither did we at the time." Rose said, "Of course that was instinct at the time. Eon taught us to control our powers."

"And we've been busy practicing those powers." Sara added, "So would you like to see another memory?"

"Yes please." Maria said, "How about showing me a more recent memory."

Rose and Sara both looked at each other and they knew which memory they had in mind to show Maria.


	5. Rat's Nest

**Rat's Nest **

"So you'd like to see one of our more recent memories huh Maria," Rose said, "Well Sara and I do have some recent memories. Anything specific you'd like to see?"

"Actually I'd like to know how you two got your sports car." Maria asked, "I'm pretty sure that even with all the money you two have it would be difficult."

"Well that's an interesting memory we'd like to show you." Sara said, "And it involved making that brat Stacey miserable in the process. Would you like to see that?"

"Yes please." Maria said and the twins summoned the screen to show the memory.

_Earth, San Francisco 2 years ago: _

Rose and Sara were back on Earth only they looked the same as they did now and were wearing different outfits. Rose wore a blue shirt with jeans and a black jacket with the nighttime sky on the back while Sara wore a red shirt with a red skirt and a white jacket with the day time sky on the back. They were currently walking through the city talking about their previous battle with Kaos.

"Man that battle with Kaos was tough," Rose groaned as the twins were walking, "I'm still gassed out from that last fight. Who would've thought that Kaos was actually competent for somebody so cocky?"

"I know right?" Sara responded, "Kaos is a tough opponent and I think his cocky and overconfident personality is actually a cover for his cunning mind."

Before Rose and Sara could discuss anymore they arrived at Ice's town house and saw a Red Sports car out front and they also heard the sounds of an argument inside the building followed by the sounds of some blows being dealt. After a few minutes the twins could see an angry Stacey and her equally ticked off girl gang following behind her.

"Okay my guess is Stacey's had her 13th birthday party." Sara said, "And that Red Sports Car is from her dad Valmont."

"And I'm also guessing that Tori got into an argument with Stacey about it and that would explain why we heard the sounds of punches and Kicks." Rose said, "Let's go check on Tori."

So the Arkeyan Sorceress Queens walked inside Ice's Townhouse and when they got in they were shocked at what they saw. They found Tori on the floor badly beaten with bruises on her and a black eye. Needless to say she looked like she was in bad shape and had gone ten rounds with Kaos' Troll Army and lost.

"Oh my word, we gotta do something." Sara said as she prepared to use a spell only for Rose to stop her. "Rose what are you doing?"

"Tori doesn't know about magic yet and we don't want to alarm her." Rose whispered, "Besides I can sense that this has Kaos written all over it. He probably used Stacey's anger and channeled it enough for her to beat her mother into this state."

"So what does that mean?" Sara asked, "What do we do?"

"For now we ask Tori what happened." Rose said, "And we make Stacey and Kaos pay."

Tori then started to regain her vision and her conscious and the first thing she saw was Rose and Sara.

"Oh hello you two, I can only guess why you're here." Tori said in a pained voice.

"We're here because of Ice and we wanted to wish him a happy birthday." Rose said. "So where is he?"

"He's in Juvey right now." Tori said and explained what happened to her son, "But he's not the issue right now. Ow."

"Tori I would suggest you save your strength," Sara advised, "You're going to need it to recover. For now we should get you to the hospital and we can figure out what to do about that red sports car outside."

"That's what I was going to tell you about." Tori said, "Stacey's father sent her that red sports car for her 13th birthday which is today."

"Seriously?" Rose asked, "Who gets a red sports car for their 13th birthday?"

"That girl is a spoiled rotten brat." Sara hissed, "You need to get rid of that thing and give it to somebody who actually can use it. Like me and my sister."

"That's what I had planned to do." Tori replied weakly, "I was already planning on giving you the sports car but when Stacey found out about it she got so angry and you can see what she and her posse did to me."

"Do you still have the papers?" Rose asked. "Tell me you still have those."

"Fortunately I hid them in that adamantium suitcase you gave me and I hid the suitcase under the stairs." Tori responded as Sara went to get the suitcase.

"Found it." Sara said, "So what do we do now?"

"Just open the case and sign the paperwork and the car will officially be yours." Tori said as she officially passed out.

"Tori Tori?!" Rose said trying to get Tori awake.

"Forget it Rose." Sara said as she began filling out the paper work, "Kaos has done a number on her by increasing Stacey and her posse's anger to this point. The best thing we can do for her is to call 911 and get some help."

"But I just thought of something," Rose said as she called up 911, "Who's to say that Kaos would've taken measures to make sure the rest of the Popular Posse's Parents wouldn't interfere as well?"

"Then in that case we're on our own." Sara said as she and Rose finished filling out the paperwork just as the Ambulance arrived. The Arkeyan Sorceress Queens explained what had happened and the paramedics rushed Tori to a nearby hospital.

"Okay so now that the Car is officially ours and we've got Tori to a hospital what's the plan?" Rose asked as the twins hopped in the car with Rose at the wheel. "How are we going to find those brats?"

Before Sara could answer she spotted something in the distance at the park.

"My guess head to the park," Sara said, "We're sure to find something there."

So Rose shifted gears and the twins sped to the park. When they arrived they could see that the popular posse was terrorizing the poor kids as usual. Rose and Sara didn't waste any time and the twins fired a combined blast of air and water at them soaking them.

"Well look at this the little brats are all washed up." Rose taunted as he and Sara prepared to finish the job.

"Something's not right here sis, there's only four here." Sara whispered to Rose who got the message and turned to face the posse.

"Alright where's Mikey?" Rose demanded as she and Sara clearly noticed that Mikey was missing. "What are you idiots planning?"

"And whatever it is you won't succeed." Sara added as she and Rose summoned their staffs.

"That's what you losers think." Stacey sneered, "Now you'll pay for taking what's mine."

"And as for Miley well look behind you losers." Wanda sneered, "Mikey now!"

Before the twins could turn round Mikey rammed them and kicked their staffs towards Stacey and Wanda.

"Our staffs," Rose said, "we've got to get them back."

The twins rushed forward to get their staffs back only to be lifted by their jackets by Mikey himself.

"You rats won't be getting anything," Miley sneered, "except a beating."

The twins weren't worried in the slightest about the staffs but what they were worried about what the sound of Mikey's voice. They knew it could only come from one person.

"Alright Kaos show yourself." Rose said and on cue Kaos showed himself.

"Well if it isn't Rose and Sara," Kaos sneered, "All tied up."

"Kaos what do you want this time?" Sara yelled.

"Let's see what do I want this time," Kaos mused, "Oh wait now I remember. I want you two out of my way."

"Alright Kaos we held our part of the Bargain now do your part." Chelsea ordered.

"Already got it covered," Kaos said to the popular posse, "I already took the liberty of making sure that you've got enough money for fashion trends and all-expense paid trips for this year and the next. And I even made sure that your parents are out of the way for the duration of that time making it so that you can do what you want and nobody can stop you."

"You won't get away with this Kaos." Rose yelled.

"I already have," Kaos said, "Now Stacey, Wanda, Grab the staffs and let's go."

So Stacey and Wanda went to grab the staffs only to watch as their hands got burned and the staffs returned themselves to Rose and Sara. The twins took this as their cue to jam them on the feet of Mikey who in turn yelled out in pain and dropped the Arkeyan Sorceress Queens.

"Get them you fools." Kaos bellowed, "Don't let them escape."

The Popular Posse then rushed at the twins as Kaos watched the battle. The posse tried to grab the twins but Rose and Sara used their staffs and the combined power of the Eternal Sources. In a matter of minutes the Posse was worn out but still standing.

"Well Rose shall we finish them." Sara asked in a mock cocky tone. "This is getting boring. We've got a nail appointment in five minutes."

"Yes we shall." Rose answered in a similar tone, "And I know just how to do it."

So the twins combined their powers and fired them at the popular posse and when they were done they looked like a literal mess. The twins had turned Mikey into a Stereotypical Nerd complete with suspenders and made him look like the weakest of the weak. As for the Stacey, Wanda, Chelsea, and Nikki they made them nerdier and gave them pimples on their faces and the driving point was that the girls' hair looked like a couple of Rats nests in every sense of the word. It had rat poop, tails, twigs, and looked sickly green.

"I'll make you rats suffer for this if it's the last thing I do." Stacey shouted only for a slug to pop out of her mouth. The twins had cursed the popular posse with spitting up slugs as well.

"You'll pay for this you filthy rats." Nikki screamed as the Twins took pictures of that and as if on cue the birds began pooping on them as well.

Kaos however had decided to take his leave but not before leaving some parting words.

"You may have won this round," The evil Portal Master said, "But this isn't over."

Kaos then left through a portal back to Skylands and the twins left as well leaving the posse to deal with being pointed and laughed at by everyone in the park as the birds and animals used their shoos as a toilet.

_Earth, San Francisco, Maria, Rose, and Sara's Mansion the Present Day: _

Maria was cracking up after seeing that memory and so were Rose and Sara. All three of them were enjoying watching Rose and Sara's victory. Rose and Sara even recorded the Pictures of the battle and send them to Sophie for her website.

"I still can't believe you did that to them." Maria said between giggles. "That was priceless."

"I know right." Rose said, "And that was one of our best victories yet."

"But sadly that victory carried a heavy price." Sara said in a somber tone. "One that Rose and I didn't expect."

"What happened?" Maria asked, "You guys won right?"

"Yes we did and Tori did recover from the injuries that Kaos handed her when he channeled his energy through Stacey but unfortunately Kaos kept his word and the Popular Posse got those trips and whatever else they wanted for that year and the year after." Sara said, "And unfortunately Kaos even made sure that neither we nor their parents couldn't stop them for the duration of that time."

"Even with the two of us around and the constant detentions given they got even worse that year and the year after." Rose spoke, "We couldn't help since Kaos made sure the Bullies at Magus High were worse than usual forcing us to keep them off the backs of the other kids."

"I understand that. Thanks for showing me a good example of how a victory can carry a heavy price." Maria replied not knowing that Rose and Sara had something else to show her on that subject. "So I have one final memory I'd like to see before we wrap up for the night."

"And that Memory would be?" Rose asked.

"How did you two met Colleen, Ice, and Chrissie?" Maria asked.

"That is a good memory that we'd love to show you." Sara said, "But first I think we should change and take a shower."

Maria and Rose agreed to that as all three of them headed to the bathroom to get changed and take a shower.


	6. Meeting Colleen

**Meeting Colleen **

Rose, Sara, and Maria had gotten changed into pajamas for the night after they finished showering and getting changed into dry protective underwear. Rose was wearing black pajamas with a night sky theme, Sara was wearing white Pajamas with a daytime theme and Maria was wearing gray pajamas with a twilight and dusk theme to them inspired from the old west.

"So how do you like your new pajamas Maria?" Rose asked.

"I love them a lot." Maria replied, "They feel great."

"Well we do want to make you feel like you're living in a home and not a house." Sara spoke, "So are you ready to see the final memory of the night?"

Maria nodded and the twins set the TV for the memory.

_Earth San Francisco five years ago: _

Rose and Sara were in Colleen's Middle School in the auditorium. They were about to give a speech on the subject of bullying. The principle of Magus High had sent them considering they were his best students and gave great speeches. Rose and Sara were wearing the same outfits they would wear for their Portal Master Adventure in five years only this time they were wearing Sorceress Robes. Rose wore a blue robe while Sara wore a red robe.

"This is it Rose," Sara said, "We're about to give these children a great speech on bullying."

"I know right," Rose said, "And the strange thing is Principle Ramsey usually selects us for these things."

"Considering how we manage to make assemblies fun it's a no brainer for him to send us." Sara said, "That and it gives us a great excuse to practice our magic in the process."

"You're right about that." Rose said, "Magic is pretty much the reason why our assemblies are fun. And even without magic we're still A+ students."

Rose and Sara continued chatting until the principle began to introduce them.

"And now ladies and gentlemen it is with great pleasure that I give you today's guest speakers." The Principle said, "Please give a great welcome to Rose and Sara."

Rose and Sara walked onto the stage with discipline and finesse as the students clapped and cheered at the arrival Colleen included. Stacey and her posse however were not impressed and thought the twins sucked. Colleen had heard of the twins and previous assemblies before and had heard of their special effects yet she could sense that they were using magic.

Rose and Sara calmly yet playfully introduced themselves and began their explanation with a little help from their magic. They made the assembly fun and interesting and the students with the exception of Stacey and her crew enjoyed it. They loved the special effects the twins produced and how they were relevant to the subject of bullying and combined it with great speaking. Soon the assembly was over and the twins closed it out on a high note as the principle dismissed the students.

Later that day after school Rose and Sara were outside the school chatting about how well that assembly went.

"Well sis another assembly down and Principle Ramsey was really proud of us." Rose said, "As well as the Middle School Principle."

"And who would've thought that magic would grab people's attention easily." Sara spoke up, "I guess that's one good thing about using magic in public."

Rose and Sara continued talking about magic and their assembly unaware that a 10 year old Colleen was listening. She had heard the twins talking about magic and knew that they were High School Students so she worked up the nerve to talk to them.

"Um excuse me." Colleen said, "I'd like to have a few words with you."

The twins looked around and saw Colleen standing there. They were a little worried about how much she heard about them and their magic talk.

"Okay and what would you like to talk about?" Rose asked.

"Your magic and the assembly," Colleen said, "I thought they were very cool and you gave a good presentation."

"Well thank you Colleen." Sara said, "Guess you figured out that Rose and I are Sorcerer Queens huh?"

Colleen nodded and the three of them began chatting about the topic of the day which was bullying and of Rose and Sara being magic. The twins also told Colleen to follow her heart and it will lead the way to her destiny.

"Thanks for the advice you two." Colleen said but before she left she saw the Popular posse on the way.

"Hey Colleen do you want to see something cool?" Sara asked as Colleen nodded.

"Then watch this." Rose said as she snapped her fingers. "You're going to like it."

Colleen and the Arkeyan Twins looked at the popular posse and on cue they saw sewage, manure, garbage and feces being dropped on Stacey and her group. And needless to say Stacey yelled out loud at how gross it was.

"You're right Rose but isn't that bullying?" Colleen asked.

"True that it may be bullying but Rose and I have seen what Stacey is like," Sara said, "We're just making sure that Karma hits that brat where it hurts."

"And we like to hit hard." Rose said as Sara snapped her fingered and dried the gunk sticking the posse in there. "It should take a few hours to get them out of there."

"Well thanks for that display of magic." Colleen said as she shook hands with the twins. "I'll be sure to tell my friends and the Magic Kids Club about you."

The Twins waved their back as they vanished back to their Penthouse for the night.

_Earth, San Francisco, Maria, Rose, and Sara's Mansion, the Present Day: _

"And that Maria is how we met Colleen for the first time." Sara said as the trio finished seeing the last memory of the night.

"Wow that was amazing." Maria said in awe, "But weren't you worried about preforming magic in front of her."

"Relax Maria," Rose replied, "Colleen knows of magic even when she was in fifth grade."

"And besides we even have the Book of Shadows and Hecate's Spellbook all to ourselves." Sara replied.

"But didn't you tell me that was in the museum?" Maria questioned.

"Well we made a copy of it and locked it in the dangerous section of our library." Rose explained. "As for Hecate's Spellbook we loaned it to the Magic Kids club."

"But only the Light half," Sara said, "We have the original copy of that book and we made two copies of it; A Copy for the Light half and a Copy for the Dark half."

"Yes I'm aware of that Sara." Rose sighed remembering what happened with that shadow beast. "Besides when the time is up the book will return itself to our library."

Maria was fascinated with all this information before she started yawning.

"Guys it's getting late," Maria said, "Perhaps we should get some sleep."

"I for one agree with that." Rose said, "We're going to need it."

"And we're going to have some sweet dreams tonight." Sara added and with that all three of them fell asleep as the bed turned into a bed allowing all three of them to fall asleep into bliss.


End file.
